The Christmas to Remember
by yasnky
Summary: AU - Due to an event on his past , Zero decided to close his heart for good.Yet an unexpected meeting with an energetic girl named Yuuki changes all that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story….

**A/N:** Hello to all readers! This is my first story here in this site. Hope you like it ^^

Please don't forget to leave your review. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**The Christmas to Remember**

This morning was different from any other and outside the people was merrily chatting about mundane things, yet for one young man it was the same as any other day it was a daily routine all over again. Just like it had always been and would always be.

_Why did people think this day would be any different?_ It was nothing special at all in his opinion. There was really nothing else in his world to care about anymore. He felt so utterly alone in ways that no one could comprehend. He was just living for the sake of living. He had now dream to accomplish. All of it ended that fateful day. He sighed deeply as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Did life really mean nothing to him? Or was he so afraid that somehow he would lose more of himself each passing day. That one day he would lose the will to live once and for all.

After coming out of the shower, he changed into simple jeans and a shirt before grabbing his jacket then he decided to have a walk outside. He wandered aimlessly across the busy streets with no destination in mind. Then suddenly he realized that he was now at the plaza sitting down and pondering about why he despised this season. While he was thinking about his past, a sudden scream broke him out of his reverie. From the distance, he saw a young woman with short brown hair being harassed by a couple of young men who were out for fun. Despite his cold nature, he wasn't going to leave that girl to those no-good perverts. Without second thoughts, he walked towards them.

"Hey Miss, are you alone? Come one, let's have some fun," One of the men said as he grabbed the hand of the brunette, not caring if he hurt her by doing so.

"Leave me alone, you jerks! Let go off my hand," yelled the young woman as she attempted to tug her hand again from the man's firm grasp. As she pulled her hand, she suddenly lost her balance. She closed her eyes and waited for the fall that never came. She felt someone come from behind her and held her until she regained her footing. She turned around to see who caught her, curiosity getting the better of her. And she was left surprised by her discovery as she saw a silver -haired guy with a pair of lavender eyes glaring daggers at the couple of men who harassed her.

_I think I know this guy…_

It was the only thought that passed through her as she stared transfixed at her savior. As soon as he released her hand, the gang quickly retreated due to the dark aura the young man was currently emitting. She turned around to thank him but he was already walking away. She berated herself "Come_ on Yuuki , you're so hopeless…how could you ever forget Zero Kiryuu …Zero's your childhood friend for goodness sakes." _As she realized that fact, she quickly ran towards the direction where that silver-haired guy ran off to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story….

**A/N:** Hi ^^ to all readers! Sorry for the late update. Since this is my first story here in this site so please go easy in me. I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. If you have comments or suggestions for the story please free to pm me.

So here's the next chapter I hope you like it.

Please read and review ^_^

* * *

Zero hasn't changed much all these years but he was still as good-looking as ever. When she was near enough she yelled for him to stop but it looked like he didn't hear her or he was ignoring her. It was either one of those two but she felt it was the latter. "Jeez , Zero didn't change. Even now I can't match up with his long strides," she muttered to herself. Suddenly Zero seemed to stop walking and Yuuki quickly approached him.

"Ummm…" Yuuki said and Zero turned around with a questioning look in his face when he saw the brunette. Lavender eyes met with the Chocolate brown ones. Yuuki couldn't help but be mesmerized whenever she looked into those lavender eyes of his. She came back to reality when she heard someone cough.

"Ummnn…I would like to thank you for saving me earlier. And as thanks I …." Yuuki said but Zero cut off what she was saying and told her in a very irritated tone, "You don't need to thank me for that. And you're pretty much bothering me so stop following." and started walking again. Yuuki didn't heed his words and continued to follow him and she thought, "_Did Zero forget about me or was he just playing tricks with me like when we were young?"_

""Hey!" Yuuki said again but Zero just ignored her. "I just wanted to treat you as thanks. Please accept my offer," Still Zero didn't answer her but she did not give up until Zero tired with all of this just accepted to get it over with.

Both of them entered a café, since it was the 24th of December there are a lot of customers in the café and majority of it were couples. A waitress came to their table, greeted them then took their order. Zero ordered a brewed coffee while Yuuki got a parfait. The waitress informed them that they were the 100th customer of the day and as a treat, the café will gave them a special couple menu for free. Yuuki was blushing and gave a smile at the waitress as she moved away. Zero was frowning and wanted to retort at the thought that they were mistaken as a couple. Yet when he saw the sparkle in those chocolate brown eyes of Yuuki when she heard that they will get a free treat he felt a nostalgic feeling that he can't explain. The two of them sat in the secluded area of the café wherein the customers can have privacy. Yuuki was still blushing at the thought that they were mistaken as couple and pretended that they really are just to avail the free treat. But somehow she was surprised that Zero didn't react.

There was an awkward silence that surrounded the both of them. As they finally took a step to break that silence, both of them spoke at the same time. Zero sighed and gestured for Yuuki to talk first.

"I just want to thank you properly for saving me earlier and for accepting my offer as a token of my gratitude." Yuuki said with sincerity in her eyes.

"Like I said earlier, you don't need to thank me for that. It's not a big deal anyway," Zero said as he looked into those chocolate-brown eyes as if he was looking deep into those eyes searching for something. "Anyway, I haven't introduced myself I'm Zero Kiryuu."

_Looking into those eyes is kind of nostalgic. _

He was still surprised with himself. Why was he sitting down in this café facing the brunette he saved earlier and why didn't he retort at the idea that they were mistaken as couple by the waitress? All these questions and no possible answers.

"Yuuki Cross," Yuuki said warmly as she gave him a smile yet at the back of her mind she thought, _Did Zero really forget me or was he just playing pranks on me, pretending to be cold. _She was broken out of her reverie when their orders arrived. At first they were hesitant to talk with each other but later on they found themselves enjoying each other's company. Yuuki did all the talking while Zero listened to her every word.


End file.
